Pendragon Castle
A four-masted steel barque built in 1891 by Richard Williamson & Son, Workington, as Yard No. 94. Dimensions: 92,57×12,85×x7,46 meters 303'9×x42'2×24'9, tonnage: 2510 GRT and 2399 NRT. A flush decked and bald-headed barque, which belonged to the group of six four-masted barques called the Workington Sisters. ; 1891 February : Launched at the shipyard of Richard Williamson & Son, Workington, for James Chambers & Co., Liverpool. ; 1891 : Captain Wood. ; 1891 : Sailed from Liverpool to Calcutta with a cargo of salt in 93 days. ; 1891 December 28 : In collision with the American four-masted schooner Maria O. Teel south of the Thames entrance and had to undergo lengthy repairs. ; 1892 : Captain Richardson. ; 1895 December 27 -''' : Sailed from Elbe to Adelaide with a cargo of cokes in 82 days. 77 days from the Isle of Wight. ; '1896 August 18 -' : Sailed from Newcastle, NSW, to San Francisco with a cargo of 3611 tons of coal in 58 days. ; '''1898 May 27 : Sold to Hans Hinrich Schmidt, Hamburg, for £ 14.000 and renamed Lisbeth. Assigned the German signal RKWJ. Captain Bock was given command of the ship. ; 1898 : Sailed from Dundee to New York in ballast in 39 days. ; 1898 : Captain Scharsich. ; 1898 September 13 - December 8 : Sailed from New York to Melbourne with a cargo of mostly case oil in 86 days. The Melbourne Argus reported of the arrival the following day. ; 1903 : Captain Kaak. ; 1905 : Sailed from Tocopilla to Falmouth with a cargo of nitrate in 71 days. ; 1908 : Captain Lorenzen. ; 1910 : Captain Hansen. ; 1912 : Captain Jessen. ; 1914 June 26 - September 21 : Sailed from Port Talbot to Iqique with a cargo in coal in 87 days. Part of the coal cargo was transferred to the German steamer Karnak. Later the Karnak rendevouzed with a German squadron and the coal was transferred to the German cruiser SMS Dresden. ; 1914 : Interned at Iquique during the war. ; 1920 : Captain Look. ; 1920 October 5 - January 7 : Sailed from Iquique to Delfzijl with a caro in nitrate in 94 days. ; 1920 : Assigned to France as war damage compensation. ; 1920 : Laid up at Delfzijl. ; 1922 April 14 : Sold to Bernhard Wilhelm Riedemann, Bremen, for FRF 115.000. ; 1922 April 26 : Sold to Claus Hinrichsen GmbH, Hamburg, for DEM 600.000. ; 1924 : Captain Windhorst. ; 1924 March 26 - May 16 : Sailed from Brügge to Pensacola in ballast in 50 days. ; 1924 July 1 - August 7 : Sailed from Pensacola to Liverpool with a cargo of timber in 38 days. ; 1927 August 28 : Sold to Reederei Frithjof GmbH (H. Andersen), Hamburg, for DEM 80.000. ; 1927 : Broken up at Port Glasgow. The builder's halfmodel is preserved in the Friesen-Museum, Wyk, Föhr, and the figurehead could be seen in the gardens of the Rockferry Hotels, Cheshire, in the 1930s. Category:Barques Category:Ship Scrappers